


Of Hangovers And Memories

by Electronicyouthjellyfish



Series: High School AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Protective Natasha Romanov, School Dances, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electronicyouthjellyfish/pseuds/Electronicyouthjellyfish
Summary: Clint spiked the punch and its fair to say Steve isn't very happy about it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor
Series: High School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Of Hangovers And Memories

Shitty music blared throughout the hall, not that that really stopped anyone that really did want to get down but what Clint did or didn't do was nobodies business but his and whoever wanted to drunk the delicious fruit punch. Delicious was probably a bold word to describe it but after two glasses you couldn't really taste it anyway.  
"YOU SPIKED THE PUNCH?!"

"could you say that a little louder please i'm not so sure the principle heard you and if you keep screaming about it like that you'll ruin the fun for everyone" Clint whisper screamed

"Good move Barton, very me" Tony says in passing with a girl tucked under each arm. 

Luckily for Clint, Steve's warpath was cut short by Thor bounding over, he had clearly tried some of the punch as he barreled straight into Steve knocking over onto the floor. Clint took the opportunity to slip away and try to drag Natasha onto the dance floor. once they got there they joined Bruce and Tony, girls no where to be seen, and the latter was grinding or trying to at least while Bruce was just blushing bright red.

They fell through Tony's door at 2 am since Howard was gone for who knows how long and they cant go home since most of them were wasted. Natasha was getting a piggy back from Steve with her heels hanging from her hand, those things really were a bitch to wear. at some point Thor had lost his shirt, it might have been lobbed at one of the teachers when they were getting kicked out. each of them had a bright red lipstick stamp on their cheek, the same shape and color and Natasha's lips, What can you do she is protective of her boys.

Thor collapsed first, not even bothering to try to make it to the couch. Tony unfolded the sofa bed with a push of a button and Natasha gracefully jumped from Steve's back into the very center. tony fell next to her face down onto the bed. Steve took the other side after going to get them all blankets. Bruce curled into the chair that is big enough for two and Clint laid on the floor using Thor's back as his pillow.  
The next day they woke up with hangovers and a shit tone of great memories


End file.
